<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three AM by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632190">Three AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg can't sleep and sends an ill-advised text. Things go better than he hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greg rolled over, grumbling to himself. His mind was still mulling over the case he'd been busy on for the last week, even if it was solved. Sighing, he reached for his phone. It was going on three in the morning and if he didn't get some sleep soon he was going to be an absolute zombie in the morning, coffee or no coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrolling through his phone, Greg noticed an unread text. Ah, a two-day old message from Mycroft asking to meet for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, no doubt Mycroft knew about his work. Mycroft was often busy too. Without really thinking about it, he typed out a message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometime I'd like to talk about more than work over dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg meant to delete, but hit send instead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He stared at his phone for a moment. Well, likely the man was sound asleep, and if not, he should be. He wouldn't see...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would like that too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's three in the morning, why are you still awake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg stared at his phone. Fair question, really. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't think you'd see my message.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I always notice you, Gregory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he flirting? Did Mycroft Holmes flirt? Greg hated the spark of hope in his chest but wanted to nurse it all the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You've got room to talk, in those suits and with those long legs and elegant hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and for a moment Greg thought he'd said too much. Then the next message came through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want my hands on you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Greg's cock twitched in his trousers</span>
  <em>
    <span>. What do I get if I say yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More than dinner. You're hard now, aren't you, just thinking of me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know the answer to that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Greg's hands nearly trembled on the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get yourself off and I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but the ache in his trousers told him he certainly was not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How about takeaway at yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agreed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Greg smirked at how quickly the message came in.</span> <span>He eased his bottoms down and gave himself a slow stroke.</span><em><span> Hard to type with my off hand.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>The phone vibrated with a call. Smiling, Greg answered it. "Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you touching yourself?" asked Mycroft, voice a little breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Are you?" Part of Greg couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was hardly going to stop now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Mycroft's voice hitched. "I am thinking of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg settled the phone next to his ear and resumed slowly stroking his cock. "What are you doing to me? Or am I doing to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was hesitation. "I've wondered what it would be like to take you to my bed," said Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd make sure you wouldn't be that coherent," said Greg, teasing lightly. "I've thought about you before, too. Right now I'm thinking about you stroking my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Mycroft actually moan a little? Jesus, that sound was going to be wanking material for months. "I'm very much looking forward to our date tomorrow," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure we'll make it through dinner," chuckled Greg, speeding his hand and letting himself groan softly as he twisted his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could join me for breakfast," suggested Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naw, anticipation is half the fun," said Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would know about teasing," muttered Mycroft. "I've seen you in jeans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg grinned wider. "I'll make sure to drop a pen next time I'm in front of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wicked man," said Mycroft. "Can you come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting there," answered Greg. "Do I get fucked into the mattress if I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps eventually. Depends on what you wear on the date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a bit old for skinny jeans, but I bet I can come up with something you'll like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything or nothing," said Mycroft. "Though you should probably wear something on the drive over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't need a public indecency charge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft's breath hitched again. "I could get you off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you can. Come for me, Mycroft? I know you're close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft moaned softly, breathing heavily into his phone. Greg's eyes were tightly closed as he worked himself over, wondering if they were coming at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now I'm sticky," muttered Mycroft a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg laughed. "If I was there I'd clean you up. I think maybe I can sleep now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," said Mycroft. "As can I." There was the sound of rustling and then water running as he apparently got up to clean himself. Despite just coming, Greg's cock twitched again, apparently pleased with itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Mycroft," said Greg, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Greg. I'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking forward to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone clicked off. Greg smiled and looked at it a moment before putting it aside. Well, that was the best result he could have hoped for from an ill-advised three am text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was still tomorrow. Well, today, he hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone dinged one more time and he looked over, seeing an event had been added to his calendar for 8pm. Excellent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Greg finally drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>un beta'd, so any errors are mine. You can find me on twitter and tumblr @merindab</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>